Coda 13x03
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. "Castiel..." Son absence les ronge. Tous les trois. Alors Jack agit. Spoilers saison 13.


**Hello hello ! Et oui, me revoilà. Mais que voulez-vous, la saison 13 est... Inspirante ? Peut-être pas dans le bon sens du terme, mais voilà quoi... Alors, comme le nom l'indique, il s'agit là de la suite directe de l'épisode 13x03. Peut-être que c'est cliché/prévisible/attendu/facile/etc mais que voulez-vous, là j'avais vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose pour remédier à mon coeur brisé.**

 **Spoilers: Les trois premiers épisodes de la saison 13 (Et ouais :))**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun des personnages, ni la série.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Enjoy !**

 **(Ha et, si par hasard, _Legilimens_ passe sur cet OS, merci merci merci pour tes reviews. Elles m'ont énormément fait plaisir sache le !)**

* * *

 **Coda 13x03**

« Tu veux faire semblant ? Très bien. Mais moi, je ne peux même pas le regarder. Parce que je vois juste tout ce qu'on a perdu ! »

Jack baissa la tête alors que sa gorge se serrait étrangement. Un sentiment désagréable qui allait croissant. Sans qu'il ne comprenne sa signification.

« Maman a _voulu_ attaquer Lucifer. Ce n'est _pas_ la faute de Jack. »

Pas sa faute ? Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être coupable de tant de choses… Rien que son existence lui paraissait insignifiante.

Une erreur.

Il n'était qu'une erreur.

Une erreur dangereuse.

« Et Cass ? »

Il se figea au prénom.

 _Cass…_

« Quoi Cass ?

\- Il l'a manipulé. Il lui a fait des promesses. Le paradis sur terre. Cass l'a cru, et t'as vu où ça l'a mené ?! Il est mort ! »

La souffrance… Il la ressentait tellement. La peine de Dean lui déchirait le ventre. Lui déchirait le cœur. Lui déchirait l'âme. Elle lui faisait même plus mal que sa haine. Parce ce que toute cette douleur… Toute cette douleur était de _sa_ faute.

« Tu peux peut-être l'oublier, mais moi non ! »

 _Si j'ai raison… Et qu'on doit te tuer… Je suis celui qui s'en chargera…_

Voilà pourquoi Dean le détestait.

Peut-être parce qu'il était le fils de Lucifer.

Surtout parce qu'il lui avait fait perdre Castiel…

Castiel qui manquait à Sam. Il l'avait vu dans sa façon de lui annoncer sa mort dans cette cellule…

Castiel qui lui manquait. Il le ressentait dans cette connexion brisée en son être qui criait désespérément après cet ange qu'il avait choisi…

Castiel qui manquait à Dean…

Son absence était un poison. Une mort lente et douloureuse pour chacun d'entre eux. Il le voyait. Il le sentait. Tout se désagrégeait autour d'eux. Une seule chose pouvait sauver leurs existences condamnées à s'effondrer…

« Castiel… »

Son souffle lui fit mal. Mal tant il raviva le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui. Quelqu'un pour le protéger. Quelqu'un pour _les_ protéger.

Quelque chose brûla au fond de lui.

Et son âme hurla.

 _Castiel._

Il releva la tête presque immédiatement, guidé par un instinct qu'il ne se savait pas avoir.

Il le vit.

Le noir.

Et il la sentit.

Une vibration.

Une vibration qui l'appelait. Le mettait en ébullition. Chaque cellule de son corps semblant désormais déterminée à aller… Là-bas. Un besoin impérieux. Plus fort que lui.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Quelque chose le maintenait au sol. Il était… Bloqué.

Il comprit rapidement. Les protections du bunker.

Il se précipita hors de sa cachette, traversa la salle de contrôle et remonta les escaliers à toute allure.

« Jack ? »

Etait-ce la voix de Sam ? Surprise et effrayée ?

Peut-être.

Mais qu'en avait-il à faire de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas lui qui importait en cet instant.

« Jack ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ?! »

Il ouvrit la porte.

L'extérieur.

La vibration explosa dans sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Jack ?! »

Quand il les rouvrit, il paniqua. Parce qu'il ne voyait rien. Absolument rien. Et qu'il ressentait encore moins.

Ce qui l'entourait…

Ce qui l'entourait était indescriptible. Un genre de néant qui le submergea et menaça de le faire hurler. Hurler car il lui jeta violemment en pleine face combien il se sentait seul…

Combien sa solitude lui vrillait le cœur.

Combien il était perdu.

Combien il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Combien son existence n'avait aucun sens.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il s'effondra au sol.

Il ne comptait pour personne…

Quelque chose d'humide dévala sa joue.

Il voulait sa mère.

 _Tu seras… Exceptionnel. Je t'aime Jack._

Il voulait quelqu'un qui l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était.

 _Cet enfant doit naître._

Il ne voulait pas des Winchester.

 _Sam pense que tu peux être sauvé. Pas moi._

Il ne voulait pas être un pion… Un outil pour eux.

 _Je sais ce que ça fait d'être différent. Ma famille m'a aidé. Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'aider. Parce que tu n'es pas mauvais, Jack._

Mais Sam… Sam semblait sincère.

 _Peut-être que je n'en vaux pas la peine._

Non. Sam _était_ sincère.

 _Ta mère pensait que tu l'étais. Cass aussi. Et moi aussi…_

Castiel.

Son cœur se mit à battre avec une ardeur renouvelée. Une ardeur brûlante qui courut dans ses veines. Et la vibration se remit à résonner. Doucement.

Il releva la tête alors qu'une chaleur familière imprégnait son corps. Une chaleur qu'il avait déjà frôlée. Une chaleur à laquelle il s'était lié.

« Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ? »

La vibration gagna en puissance. En clarté.

Et sa peine sembla s'amoindrir alors qu'un profond sentiment d'apaisement l'envahissait.

La vibration devint grâce.

Il se leva et fit quelque pas hésitants.

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Cette voix… Il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendue. Avant.

Il s'avança encore. Attiré par ces pulsations célestes qui le guidaient.

« … Qui est là ? »

Il accéléra. Il savait… Il savait qu'il était proche.

Il continua. Indifférent aux ténèbres qui ne cessaient de vouloir le happer. Focalisé sur cette étrange luminosité qu'il percevait au loin.

Le sang lui battait aux tempes.

D'impatience.

D'angoisse.

Mais le brasier qui brûlait en lui l'encourageait toujours à aller plus avant encore. De ne pas se laisser envahir par la noirceur. Par le vide…

Il marcha. Encore. Jusqu'à la voir. Cette silhouette au loin. Cette silhouette qui semblait regarder autour d'elle avec une inquiétude irritée.

Il s'interrompit. Et le regarda avec une joie croissante qui ne demandait qu'à le dévaster.

Et quand deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, il oublia comment respirer.

L'homme face à lui fronça les sourcils et, après quelques minutes, s'approcha.

Prudemment.

Il ne bougea pas, acceptant de se soumettre à ce regard d'une intensité sans pareille qui sembla panser chacune de ses plaies à mesure qu'il venait vers lui.

Face à face, ils se regardèrent.

Muets.

Noyés par l'importance tangible du moment.

L'homme leva une main incertaine.

Frôla sa joue.

Accrocha la sagesse millénaire du bleu de ses prunelles à la détresse incommensurable du sien…

Il sourit. Ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Il l'avait trouvé…

« Castiel… »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'une lueur de compréhension mêlée d'incrédulité illuminait ses yeux.

« Jack ? »

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de s'accrocher à Castiel avec l'énergie du désespoir. Celui-ci hésita un bref instant avant de l'enlacer. Timidement.

Et le lien se rétablit.

Comme cette première fois où il avait senti le toucher de Castiel à travers le ventre de sa mère.

Comme cette fois où il l'avait guéri. Protégé de la démone. Pour eux trois.

Et comme ces innombrables fois où il avait ressenti la tendresse de l'ange à son égard.

Sa mère lui manquait toujours. Mais au moins ne se sentait-il plus seul au monde…

« Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? » interrogea Castiel, sans s'éloigner un seul instant, mais Jack ne répondit pas

Castiel était là. Castiel était vivant. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait désormais.

« Castiel… »

Il se détacha légèrement pour croiser à nouveau le regard de l'ange.

« Il faut que tu reviennes. Que tu repartes avec moi. J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi. Et les Winchester aussi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Sam est… Il arrive peut-être à gérer. Mais il ne va pas bien. Et Dean… »

Il sentit clairement la prise de Castiel se resserrer à la mention de ce prénom.

« Dean... » souffla l'ange

Le hurlement de son protégé l'assourdit alors qu'il revoyait la lame transpercer son corps. Que le souvenir de sa grâce réduite en cendres explosait dans sa tête. Que deux yeux verts dévastés accompagnaient sa… Mort.

Il était mort.

« Je… Je suis mort. Jack… »

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu m'as l'air bien vivant pourtant… » remarqua-t-il simplement, l'émotion l'étranglant à cette constatation

Castiel l'observa longuement.

Et le silence s'éternisa.

Oui… Peut-être était-il vivant finalement. Cela expliquerait qu'il perçoive au-delà de Jack. Qu'il retrouve cette connexion. Qu'il le reconnaisse. Car, mort, comment aurait-il pu être convaincu que le jeune homme face à lui était le fils de Kelly ?

« Tu as… Tu as sans doute raison, admit-il finalement et sa grâce vibra en voyant le sourire rayonnant du jeune homme, Mais malgré cela… Où sommes-nous ? Et que fais-tu là ?

\- Je… »

Jack observa avec une certaine appréhension le néant qui les entourait. Il devait admettre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas où il était apparu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son être tout entier s'était enflammé pour y être.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… admit-il, Mais je te l'ai dit je… Je suis venu te chercher et…

\- Tu savais où me trouver ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de secouer la tête.

« Je… Absolument pas. Mais j'avais… J'avais _besoin_ de te trouver… C'était vital. Et… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait. »

Castiel eut un sourire encourageant face à son désarroi.

« Tes pouvoirs… souffla-t-il, impressionné, Tu as réussi à venir… Ici. Un lieu ni connu des hommes, des démons ou des anges… »

Jack releva des yeux surpris face à la tendresse évidente qui émanait de l'ange.

« Ta mère avait raison… Tu es exceptionnel. »

Et il eut envie de se réfugier encore contre lui. Bouleversé par la gentillesse de Castiel. Sam avait été gentil avec lui évidemment. Mais la gentillesse de Castiel était… Différente. Car c'était celle qu'il se désespérait de connaître depuis qu'il était né.

« Alors… Tu veux bien revenir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, presque craintivement

Et Castiel ressentit le besoin irrépressible de le protéger par tous les moyens. Alors évidemment qu'il allait revenir avec lui. Revenir auprès des Winchester. Revenir auprès de sa famille…

Il acquiesça et Jack se saisit de sa main.

« Tu sais comment faire ? interrogea l'ange après de longues minutes alors que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils, perdu

\- Je… »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il ne savait _pas_ comment faire. Se retrouver auprès de Castiel avait été… Instinctif. Mais repartir… Comment allait-il faire ? Allaient-ils tous deux se retrouver bloqués dans cet endroit sans pouvoir s'en échapper ? Il en était hors de question. Maintenant qu'il savait que Castiel était vivant, il était inenvisageable qu'on ne puisse pas le ramener auprès des siens. Auprès de Sam. Auprès de Dean…

 _T'es fier de toi Dean j'espère ?!_

Jack leva les yeux alors que la voix colérique de Sam lui parvenait aux oreilles.

 _C'est pas ma faute si ce gosse s'est tiré. Tu veux que je te dise ? Bon débarras !_

Castiel fronça les sourcils. La voix de Dean… Il l'entendait distinctement. Mais plus que tout. Il ressentait sa peine. Sa rancœur. Son chagrin. Son deuil… Il était brisé.

 _Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ?! Il a besoin d'aide, et grâce à toi, il a disparu on ne sait où._

 _Eh bien va le chercher si ça te chante. J'en ai rien à foutre._

« Sam ? interrogea Jack, ému par l'inquiétude qu'il décelait dans sa voix

\- Tu… Tu entends Sam ? »

La confusion dans l'intonation de Castiel attira son attention.

« Oui, pas toi ? s'enquit-il

\- Non je… J'entends Dean… »

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Jack fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux. Il se concentra. Essaya d'isoler sa connexion avec Castiel parmi la tempête qui prenait place en son sein.

Une douce chaleur partit de son cœur. Courut le long de son bras. Franchit la barrière de ses doigts. Toucha à nouveau la grâce de l'ange.

Et il put les entendre.

Sam ET Dean.

 _Hors de question. Tu vas réparer tes foutues conneries. Jack est dans cet état par TA faute Dean. Tu vas venir avec moi, que ça te plaise ou pas._

 _T'as cru quoi ? Que j'allais voler au secours du responsable de la mort de Cass ?! Plutôt crever !_

 _Jack n'est PAS responsable bordel ! Tout est de la faute de Lucifer !_

Castiel ressentit un étrange tiraillement en sentant toute la haine de Dean à l'égard de Jack. Et il eut envie de défendre le jeune homme en sentant combien cela le touchait que Dean puisse réellement penser cela de lui. Mais en même temps… Dean avait mal. Mal comme il ne l'avait jamais vu souffrir auparavant. Il se devait d'être là pour lui également.

Dean…

« Dean me déteste… souffla Jack

\- Non, le contredit immédiatement Castiel, l'assurance faisant briller ses yeux, Il souffre. Enormément. Et je… »

Il baissa la tête alors que la réalisation de ce qu'il se passait s'imposait à lui.

« Il a _besoin_ de moi… »

Jack lui jeta un regard étonné avant de sourire doucement.

« Plus que n'importe qui… » confirma-t-il

Castiel lui rendit son sourire.

« Allons les rejoindre… souffla-t-il et Jack écarquilla les yeux

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si je…

\- Jack… »

Et la voix de Castiel était si apaisante qu'il sentit chaque fibre de son être se calmer, attentive aux propos de…

De son _père_.

« Sam compte pour toi. Je le sens… Et si tu as été capable de l'entendre ici… C'est que tu as établi un lien puissant avec lui. Tu as besoin de lui. Retrouve-le comme tu as été capable de me retrouver.

\- Un lien ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais comment faire pour l'utiliser consciemment ? Je n'ai pas…

\- Tu as bien réussi avec moi… »

Il se tut quelques instants pour observer l'encouragement évident au fond des iris angéliques.

« Oui, mais... C'était pas vraiment volontaire. Et c'est un lien que je connaissais d'avant ma naissance. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble mon lien avec Sam ! »

Il s'affola, perdu entre sa volonté de bien faire et l'angoisse d'échouer. Comme il avait échoué avec ce stupide crayon.

« Regarde à travers moi, Jack… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais se retint en voyant l'intransigeance de l'ange. Il hocha finalement la tête et se laissa porter par son lien avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui montrer, mais il lui faisait confiance. Il se retrouva à nouveau happé par la puissance de sa grâce. La chaleur de son affection. La force de sa foi. Mais surtout, il se retrouva attiré par la ferveur de…

De son amour.

Un amour qui transcendait le céleste. Un amour tourné vers une seule et unique personne. Un amour si impétueux qu'il semblait vouloir quitter son corps pour retrouver l'être aimé. Et un seul nom.

 _Dean…_

Le lien entre un être surnaturel et un homme.

Se pouvait-il que son lien avec Sam ressemble, au moins un peu, à celui-là ?

Il se concentra sur son propre cœur. Sur tous les sentiments qu'avait fait naître Sam en lui depuis qu'il se connaissait. Un besoin énorme de lui venir en aide. Une tendresse. Une protection.

Un ami…

Sam était… Sam était son ami.

Et un feu connu réchauffa son être. Un feu qui ne demandait qu'à croître et l'embraser. Semblant simplement attendre sa volonté pour cela.

Son regard écarquillé croisa celui réconfortant de Castiel.

Il sut.

Il sut qu'il pouvait le faire.

oOo

« Arrête d'essayer de le défendre. Ce môme est simplement un monstre !

\- Et toi, arrête de laisser ta douleur t'aveugler Dean ! hurla Sam, à bout de patience

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?! hurla Dean à son tour

\- Tu crois que je ne vois rien ?! Tu crois que je ne vois pas combien la perte de Cass te tue ?!

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Et il n'y a pas que lui, il y a aussi…

\- Arrête. Arrête de te voiler la face. Oui, je sais qu'il y a maman. Mais merde, c'est pas elle qui te met dans cet état ! Et j'en ai marre de te voir te détruire parce que t'es pas foutu d'assumer.

\- Assumer quoi ?!

\- Assumer ce que tu ressens !

\- Je ne… »

Une déflagration les fit soudainement tomber à terre et ils observèrent avec des yeux exorbités l'éclair lumineux qui était apparu sous leurs yeux. Un éclair si semblable à celui où…

Une éclatante lumière les aveugla brutalement avant de s'éteindre presque immédiatement.

Et Dean sentit son cœur se craqueler.

Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se releva, ses jambes tremblantes menaçant de se dérober à nouveau sous son poids. Il devait rêver…

Castiel était…

Castiel était _mort_.

Ses ailes avaient été réduites _en cendres_. Il avait _brûlé_ son corps. Il…

Son regard plongea dans le bleu céleste.

« Bonjour Dean… »

C'en fut trop.

Il se précipita vers l'ange qu'il serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains accrochées au trench-coat. Son visage enfoui dans son cou. Ses larmes dévalant ses joues.

L'odeur céleste envahit son corps. Apaisa son âme. Guérit son cœur…

Il respirait à nouveau.

Et quand il sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer à son tour, il perdit la tête…

« Dean…

\- Ne refais jamais, _jamais_ , ça Cass, l'interrompit-il, sa voix étouffée et brisée par le chagrin qui le dévastait, Tu… Enfoiré, tu ne sais pas ce que je… Je ne peux pas Cass, tu m'entends ?! Sans toi je… Je ne _peux_ pas. »

Castiel n'ajouta rien, emprisonnant le corps de Dean contre lui avec encore plus de force.

« Ne pars plus… souffla le chasseur, Je… Je t'…

\- Je sais Dean… » le coupa Castiel

Dean s'éloigna légèrement de lui et Castiel lui sourit. Il lui sourit avec cette tendresse si particulière qui lui tordait les entrailles à chaque fois. Et son cœur battit encore plus douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand l'ange posa sa main sur sa joue, son front contre le sien…

« Moi aussi… » murmura-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux

Et Dean se sentit revivre.

« Jack ? »

L'interpellé tourna simplement son visage vers Sam qui s'était approché de lui, ne lâchant pas son frère des yeux.

« Oui ? souffla-t-il, bouleversé par l'intensité du moment

\- C'est… C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Le jeune homme dévisagea Castiel et Dean, avant de revenir à Sam.

« Oui, répéta-t-il simplement

\- Com… Comment as-tu… ? Et pourquoi ? Je veux dire…

\- Nous en avions besoin Sam. »

Le cadet des Winchester l'observa un long moment, étonné de voir une telle… Sérénité sur son visage. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé si heureux depuis sa naissance.

« Nous ?

\- Toi, moi, Dean… Je n'avais… »

Jack lui sourit simplement.

« Je n'avais pas encore conscience de l'importance qu'il avait pour chacun d'entre nous… Il fallait… Il fallait qu'il revienne.

\- Et tu l'as…

\- Je suis allé le chercher. »

Jack se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel dont la grâce semblait vouloir sortir de lui tant il était heureux… Heureux… Dans les bras de Dean.

« Comment as-tu fait pour...? murmura Sam, subjugué par le bonheur de son frère d'avoir retrouvé celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui

\- Le trouver ? Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, c'était comme… Respirer.

\- Et… Le ramener ? »

Jack sembla bien plus timide d'un seul coup alors qu'il le regardait à nouveau.

« Je… commença-t-il, Castiel m'a aidé. Il s'est servi de… De son lien avec Dean pour que je puisse utiliser celui qui me liait à votre monde. »

Sam plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« Le lien avec notre monde ?

\- Oui… Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais déjà tissé un lien avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a cru en moi dès le début. Quelqu'un qui a été là pour moi. Quelqu'un qui me comprend plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Un _ami_. Et ce lien m'a permis de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'ici. »

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent à mesure que Jack parlait.

« Jack… fit-il, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas mal comprendre, Est-ce que…

\- Tu étais mon repère Sam… avoua-t-il, la tête baissée, Je… Ce que tu as fait pour moi… Merci. »

Le chasseur resta muet alors que Jack n'osait pas le regarder. Il esquissa finalement un léger sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme sursauta et l'observa, surpris, avant de se détendre face à la bienveillance de son regard.

« Non, Jack. Merci à toi. Pour ça… »

Il désigna son frère qui ne semblait toujours pas décider à lâcher son ange, ce dont Castiel ne semblait pas se plaindre.

« N'oublie pas, tu en vaux la peine. »

Troublé, Jack laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son ami.

« Et… Sam ? osa-t-il après quelques minutes, Je pense que… Je pense qu'avec l'aide de Castiel, je réussirai à… J'arriverai à rouvrir le portail que j'avais créé. »

Sam se figea en prenant brutalement conscience que ce gamin avait dû être témoin de toute leur dispute…

 _Je sais que tu penses pouvoir l'utiliser comme ouvre-boîte inter-dimensionnel. OK, très bien. Mais ne fais pas comme si tu t'intéressais à lui. Parce qu'il n'y a que son pouvoir qui t'intéresse !_

« Jack… Ce que tu as pu entendre tout à l'heure, je t'assure que…

\- Je sais que tu ne fais pas tout ça simplement par intérêt. »

Jack croisa le regard coupable du chasseur et poursuivit.

« Je me doute bien que je suis le seul moyen de sauver votre mère… reconnut-il, Elle a été piégée dans un monde dont _j'ai_ ouvert la porte. Et je vais rattraper mon erreur, je te le promets. Mais je sais également… Je sais également que tu es sincère avec moi. Ton désir de m'aider… »

Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant les yeux brillants de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas un leurre. Tu as confiance en moi. Je le sens et… Et j'ai aussi confiance en toi Sam. »

Sam ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme.

« Je serai là pour toi… confia-t-il, En fait… »

Il regarda encore Castiel qui murmurait il ne savait quoi à un Dean dont la souffrance semblait enfin déserter les traits de son visage.

« Je suis certain qu'on sera _tous_ là pour toi... »

Jack sourit.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Maintenant, je vais encore aller me rouler en boule en pleurant et en me désespérant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que Dean, Sam, Cass et Jack aillent mieux...**

 **J'espère quand même que ce texte vous a plu. Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à la prochaine.**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
